Death Gone Crazy
Death Gone Crazy is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When Beau Randolph, the founder of hit adult video franchise "College Girls Gone Crazy," is murdered, Castle and Beckett are confronted with a lengthy list of husbands, fathers and ex-college girls who all have a motive. So to find the killer, they must delve deep into the victim's life, where they find surprises at every turn. Also in the episode, Alexis starts a video blog, but Castle is not happy that personal and intimate details about her life are being made public. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Kelly Hu as Scarlet Jones *Jordan Belfi as Beau Randolph *Chad Donella as Troy Strickland *Gillian Alexy as Candice Mayfield *Conor O'Farrell as Ronald Armstrong *Lex Medlin as Seth Parrino *Spencer Garrett as Evan Pierce *Anthony Starke as Gary Moore *Vail Bloom as Tiffany Shaw *Sean Poolman as Bartender Quotes :Esposito: $250 for a bra? :Lanie: Oh, but it’s OK to spend that on a pair of sneakers, right? :Esposito: A pair of sneakers is practical, OK? They can support your, um… :Castle: Eject. :Esposito: Ok. :Esposito: Yo. How's the in-"breast"-igation going? :Ryan: Annnnd that's why you're still single. :Esposito: Ooo, did you hear that? She broke his nose. :Ryan: Yeah. So? :Esposito: That's hot. :Ryan: Who are you? :Castle: We're not here about your dancers, Mr. Parrino. Are we? :Beckett: Right. No, we're here about Beau Randolph. :Ryan: Well, um... I never thought I'd say this after graduating the sixth grade, but our bra research is in. :Castle: Maybe more than just a few questions :Beckett: Think he'll be able to accept his grandchild? :Castle: Absolutely. :Beckett: What makes you so sure? :Castle: Because a father would do anything for his daughter. :Alexis: You think i'm one of those girls who flash for take of tequila. Featured Music *"Jungle Boogie" - Kool & The Gang Trivia *This was Beau Randolph's second appearance, he previously appeared in the season 4 episode "Head Case". *In this episode, Castle expresses concern about Alexis doing her own personal vlog (her video blog) and revealing personal information, warning her of the potential dangers it may bring. Sadly, this point proves true several episodes later in "Target". *Usually, Castle and Alexis's disagreements are resolved within one episode. This is the one time when this episode's issue is revisited in later episodes of "Target" and "Hunt". *The victim in this episode, Beau Randolph, has a lot in common with the victim of the season 2 episode Food to Die For, Balthazar Wolf. They were orphans, bad boys (for different reasons), and they both changed their ways when they found out they were going to be fathers. References Related links * Death Gone Crazy Death Gone Crazy Death Gone Crazy